storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
A Present For Bulgy
"A Present For Bulgy" is the fourth episode of the Arlesdale Adventures miniseries. Story Christmas was just around the corner; there were more passengers travelling on the Arlesdale Railway than ever before. "It's quite nice to carry more passengers," said Bert while he waited to leave Arlesburgh West. "This'll prove that miniature engines are just as strong as a standard guage engine. "Or are they?" "Oh no, Bulgy." The red double-decker bus was filled with passengers. "I'm taking the rest of your passengers since your coaches are full. And besides, I'm better than you anyways! Railways won't be lasting long!" "Pah! Railways will always be here!" shouted Bert over the shrill of the guard's whistle. Soon Bert neared the first level crossing; the signalmen closed the gates and Bert puffed carefully by; Bulgy crossly waited for him. "Good anyways? You're so good if you can't get to the level crossing before me. Then again, we engines are more important than you road vehicles." Now Bulgy was cross; but he couldn't say anything back to Bert because he was already far away. When Bert went back down the line with another passenger train Bulgy was speeding along the road. "I'll get there first," thought Bulgy, speeding up and roaring ahead of Bert. Bert continued to go at his usual speed. At the level crossing the gates were closed against the rails. "You're not important anymore!" When Bert returned to Arlesburgh sheds for a rest Mike was leaving to pull a goods train. "Watch out for Bulgy," warned Bert as he spun on the turntable and backed into a berth, "he's out to make trouble for us." "He won't cause me any trouble; just you wait and see!" said Mike as he left the sheds. He was soon pulling an evening goods train to Arlesdale. Bulgy was on his way back to the Bus Garage in Arlesburgh. He heard Mike's whistle. He roared ahead; but Mike was going too fast. "Oh dear, we better let Mike through," sighed the signalmen as they put the gates to block off the road. "Not so important after all!" shouted Mike. But Bulgy wasn't listening; he skidded off the road into a snow bank. His driver went to the signalbox to call for help. It was dark; "Will someone, anybody, come and rescue me?" he said sadly. Then he heard a whistle. Bert arrived with the breakdown train. Bulgy was lifted onto a flatbed and once his driver had climbed aboard into the workmen's coach, they all set off back home. "I'm sorry for all this boasting; I'm the one who started it," said Bulgy quietly. "I'm partly to blame too. I joined in myself." "You know, even though I think roads are better, you small engines have shown me that railways are very useful too." Now Bulgy is good friends with the Arlesdale Railway engines, and although he is a friendlier bus, he still thinks roads are better; but makes sure to keep these opinions to himself. Characters * Bert * Mike * Bulgy Trivia * Going by production order (release date), this is the first episode of the Arlesdale Adventures miniseries. Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Arlesdale Adventures Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Episodes About Bert Category:Episodes About Bulgy Category:Completed Episodes